


Together

by KillianJones32



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Family Drama, Fluff, M/M, based on a tumblr prompt, just them being cute and adorable really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillianJones32/pseuds/KillianJones32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus and Scorpius are on the Hogwarts Express going home for the summer. Albus is worried because not only will he have to spend the next two months without his boyfriend but today is the day that they've decided to come out to their families.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

...

Albus takes a deep breath in when King’s Cross station comes into sight through the train window. 

His sixth year has just come to an end and everyone is going home for the summer.

Albus is ecstatic about seeing his parents again, spending more time with his favourite (adopted) cousin Teddy and getting a break from the stresses of school and exams.

But there is a dull ache in his heart when he thinks about the two months he’ll have to spend without Scorpius.

Scorpius is currently lying next to him in their compartment with his legs underneath him on the seat and his head lying on Albus’s shoulder.

Albus and Scorpius have been friends ever since first year and their fathers rather reluctantly accepted this. As the years went on and their families realised that their friendship was pretty unbreakable, they allowed Albus and Scorpius to spend a few weeks here and there at each other’s houses during the summer holidays.

Albus hopes that that tradition will continue on this summer but he’s admittedly scared that once Scorpius and he tell their parents that they’re dating, their parents will have a negative reaction.

Albus has never told his parents that he’s gay. It just never really came up but he thinks his mother already knows. She always has that knowing look whenever he talks about Scorpius, like she can see right through him. His father would be accepting; he’s sure of it. He’s just not so certain that he’d be accepting that it was Scorpius that he was with.

His dad has grown quite fond of Scorpius but still being your son’s best friend and being your son’s boyfriend is an entirely different situation.

As for Scorpius, he already mentioned to his dad that he liked boys as well as girls. Mr. Malfoy had reassured that he loves him anyway and doesn’t care who he dates. Mr. Malfoy always meant a point to stress to Scorpius that it never mattered to him who he dates.

Scorpius has confided in Albus that this is probably because his grandfather outlined strict rules for his father about whom he could and could not be friends with or date when he went to Hogwarts.

But despite that encouragement and support, Albus knows that Scorpius is slightly wary that his father won’t be keen on him dating a Potter.

Draco and Harry have buried the hatchet so to speak but one wouldn’t call them friends. Albus knows that they’re so civil to one another now because of his friendship with Scorpius and he’s grateful for that. He just hopes that continues when they find out how deep his relationship with Scorpius goes.

Scorpius and Albus have been dating for all of sixth year. Truthfully it felt like they were always together and most of their friends were surprised when they came out to them because they assumed they’d been dating since at least fourth year.

They wanted to tell their parents sooner but Albus didn’t want to come out in a letter and Scorpius didn’t want to ruin Christmas for his dad which was already a tender time since the loss of his mother so they decided to wait the few months and give their relationship a chance to grow before telling their parents when the summer holidays started.  
And it certainly wasn’t easy.

Most of Hogwarts knew or suspected that they were together and that of course includes his younger sister Lily, not to mention Rose and Hugo and all of his other cousins.

He managed to persuade Lily and Hugo not to say anything by giving them chocolate frogs and gifts from Zonko’s on Hogsmeade trips but Rose wasn’t so easily bought.

She had made one or two jokes about how ‘close’ Albus and Scorpius had gotten when they went home for winter holidays but thankfully Teddy (who Albus had confided in about his feelings for Scorpius years ago) told her that it would be best if she kept the information to herself.

He didn’t even need to add a threat because everyone knows that Teddy is an amazing prankster and could easily make her life a living hell for the two weeks she was home, so thankfully Rose soon shut up about Scorpius.

But now the time has finally come and Albus can’t loosen the tightening knot in his stomach.

Part of it is sadness for not being apart from Scorpius for what could be weeks or months and part of it is anxiousness for his parents, James’s and Mr. Malfoy’s reaction to the discovery of their relationship.

“Al?” A gentle voice from his shoulder drags him out of his thoughts and he turns to see Scorpius’s sparkling grey eyes gazing up at him.

“Yeah?”

“Stop worrying so much, you’re getting tense and it’s uncomfortable.”

A small soft smile creeps onto Albus’s face.

“Well you don’t necessarily have to use my shoulder as a pillow, you know?”

Scorpius grins, “I know” and snuggles further into the crook of Albus’s shoulder as if to prove a point. 

Albus kisses the top of Scorpius’s head and tries not to think of how much he will miss the little moments like this.

“Don’t say it.” Scorpius mumbles

Albus frowns in confusion, “Say what?”

“Don’t say that you’ll miss me or that you’ll see me soon or any of that, okay? We’ll see each other all the time and write to each other every day. We’re going to be fine.”

Damn Scorpius Malfoy and his ability to always know what to say.

“I know we will.” Albus replies and he means it because if any two people could find each other despite any obstacles or battles, it’s he and Scorpius.

The train slowly begins to pull to a stop and both boys flinch when the horn blows, signalling their first and final stop.

This is it.

Scorpius pulls his body out from the comfort of Albus’s side and for a minute they just look at each other.

It could take up to ten minutes for all the students to file off the train so they have a minute or two alone before they need to leave.

Albus can’t help himself and he leans in and kisses Scorpius’s chapped pink lips, at that moment he’s extremely grateful that they managed to get a compartment not looking out onto the platform so they have no rude onlookers looking in at them through the window.

When the kiss deepens, Scorpius moans and Albus doesn’t know how he’s going to survive two whole months without hearing that intoxicating sound.

Eventually they have to break the kiss for air but neither of them pulls back. Their foreheads remain touching and their lips still graze against one another. Their panting breathes the only sound that fills the quiet compartment is startling compared to the hustle and bustle outside their door.

“It’ll be okay” Scorpius promises, breaking the tender silence.

Albus opens his eyes and once they meet Scorpius’s, suddenly Albus believes him. Because no matter what their parents think or what their families say, in two months they’ll be on this train again and they’ll be together again.

Nothing can tear them apart, not alternate timelines and universes, not disapproving families and certainly not two months of separation.

They’ll find a way to be together, like they always do.

Albus nods and kisses Scorpius on the nose which makes him chuckle. 

“I know” Albus smiles “I love you”

Scorpius’s grin widens further and displays his adorable dimples, he always smiles like this when Albus tells him he loves him and Albus cherishes it dearly.

“I love you too” Scorpius says, truth and adoration laced in his words that makes a tinge of red make its way into Albus’s cheeks.

Wordlessly they force themselves to get up, collect their bags, leave the solace of their compartment and join the line waiting to get off the train.

When they reach the door, Albus and Scorpius hesitate.

Green eyes search grey ones as the two young lovers silently convey their shared worry, their powerful promises and their everlasting love for one another.

Before they step down from the Hogwarts Express, their hands simultaneously reach other and their familiar fingers lace together.

Because no matter what reaction they get from their families, they’re going to face it like they face everything.

They’re going to face it together.

...


End file.
